1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of phosphonoalkylated amino acids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes have been described for the preparation of phosphonoalkylated amino acids. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,758 and 3,977,860 to J. E. Franz, it is suggested that N-(phosphonomethyl)glycine (a known herbicidal compound) be prepared by reacting the amino acid (glycine) with chloromethylphosphonic acid under alkaline conditions.